Master Moon
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Kehidupan Sai yang gulita, dibesarkan oleh seorang koruptor besar-besaran,dianggap aib oleh keluarga nya sendiri serta menjadi objek bully disekolahnya dan disaat dirinya hampir tersesat diujung kegelapan, ia bertemu sosok itu, sosok rupawan namun dalam wujud arwah../"Bantu aku.."/"Gara-gara anak haram itu , Kaasan sakit hingga sekarang Itachi-nii!"/Saihina. CH 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda itu memunguti alat lukisnya yang berserakan dilantai dengan seksama , meski raut diwajah pucatnya datar ia begitu cemas, ia merogoh-rogoh kanvas yang sedikit kotor , lalu meniup debu yang menempel disana, ia masih beruntung karena kanvas kesayanganya hanya di lempar oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Sebelum-sebelumnya mereka selalu merobek bahkan membuang Kanvasnya ke toilet. Shimura Sai nama pemuda itu , duduk di bangku SMA tahun kedua, seorang penyendiri yang kerap kali menjadi bahan perpeloncoan.

Semua itu berawal dari Ayah angkatnya –Shimura Danzou- terlibat kasus pembunuhan dan korupsi besar-besaran, belum lagi jalur perdagangan Barang haram yang juga digelutinya dalam 8 tahun terakhir , membuatnya menjadi Kriminal tingkat atas hingga dikenal sampai ke pelosok. Setelah Ayahnya itu divonis Hukuman mati, kehidupanya pun berubah, semua mata yang tertuju padanya selalu menganggapnya jijik layaknya sampah.

Ia saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun , ia diasuh oleh seorang nenek tua didekat tempat tinggalnya, Para polisi dan penyelidik yang mengungkap seluruh identitas Danzo sebelumnya juga sempat mengetahui jika Sai bukan anak kandungnya dan dari berkas-berkas yang mereka cari dan beberapa tes DNA untuk membenarkan apa yang tertulis di berkas tersebut , akhirnya Polisi pemeriksa mendapatkan hasil siapa Orang tua Sai sebenarnya.

Sai merupakan keturunan asli Uchiha, terbukti dari Akta kelahiranya yang tertera nama Fugaku Uchiha di Akta dan berkasnya.

Dan yang paling pahit adalah ketika Sai merasa akhirnya bisa bertemu Ayah kandungnya yang dulu sering dikisahkan oleh sang Bunda , ia di cap aib keluarga dan yang membuatnya paling tertohok adalah ia hanya anak yang lahir dari hasil perselingkuhan Uchiha Fugaku dan Ibunya.

Ia diasingkan dengan jaminan Biaya hidup dari Keluarga Uchiha, ia tidak menolak karena ia merasa itu memang hak nya dan ia tidak mungkin bisa mencari uang dengan usianya yang masih sangat belia.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Master Moon by me

Enjoy it

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa? Diganggu mereka lagi?"

Perempuan cantik itu menatap Khawatir Pemuda pucat yang memasuki kelas dengan wajah lebam, pakaian nya pun berantakan , tidak serapi tadi pagi.

Pemuda pucat bernama Sai itu tak bergeming , ia hanya menatap sekilas pada Perempuan itu lalu berjalan ketempat duduknya.

Perempuan bersurai Pirang cerah itu mendekat, mengambil sarung tangan ungu muda di saku Blazernya hendak mengusap luka memar keunguan di pipi kanan Sai , sebelum tanganya ditepis pelan.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa , Yamanaka-san,"

"Yamanaka? Kemana nama Ino yang sering kau panggil?"

"..."

Ino menatap gusar pemuda didepannya, ia merasa bersalah ketika menatap pipi tirus yang lebam itu, ia yakin Sai mendapatkan luka itu karena dirinya

"Maafkan Itachi- _kun_ , mungkin ia tak bermasksud untuk-"

"Doujobu , tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," Sai lebih dulu memotong pembicaraan Perempuan Blesteran itu, ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar keluar, ia tak bergeming ketika mendengar Ino tetap memanggil namanya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Huh,"

Sai menghela nafas lelah, ia mengusap pipi nya dengan tangan kanan, lalu mengaduh pelan.

"Maafkan aku Ino, mungkin aku tidak akan mampu bisa bersamamu,"

Ia berucap lirih berharap tidak ada satupun manusia yang mendengarnya. Takutnya jika nanti ada yang mendengar dan ia kembali akan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Kakak satu ayahnya –Itachi- dan beberapa teman temanya yang berwajah sangar itu.

Sai merogoh sakunya, ia mendapati kertas yang dilipat menjadi lipatan kecil , ia membuka kertas itu , lalu memandanginya dengan seksama. Dikertas itu ada Sketsa seorang gadis cantik yang baik hati, selalu menolongnya dan mau berteman dengannya dimana saat semua orang membenci nya dan menjauhinya.

Ino Yamanaka.

Gadis yang entah mengapa sedikit menjungkir balikan hidup Sai yang cukup sengsara, Sai merasa Ino adalah Sebuah pelita nya dikegelapan yang ia lalui.

Hanya sayang, Seorang Ino sudah dimiliki kakaknya, mereka saling mencintai dan Sai tidak menepih hal itu, kentara Ino selalu bercerita tentang Itachi jika mereka sedang mengobrol.

Ino gadis yang baik , ia sebenarnya tidak rela jika Ino dimiliki Oleh kakaknya yang bermarga Uchiha.

Menurut Sai , Uchiha itu kejam.

Uchiha itu tidak kenal belas kasihan.

Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu membully nya

Dan Uchiha Itachi yang selalu memukuli nya tanpa ampun.

Dan Uchiha Fugaku.. yang tega membuat hidup nya dan Ibu tersayangnya menderita.

Tapi yang pailng menyakitkan...

Dirimu juga Seorang Uchiha , Sai ...

Meski dimana-dimana semua orang tau Marga yang mengiringiya seumur hidupnya ini adalah Shimura, bukan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana si bodoh itu?"

Pemuda bermata Onyx dan bersurai raven itu sedari tadi menatap ke arah bangku Sai disudut ruangan kelas, sedari tadi si pemilik bangku tidak ada menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Daripada memikirkan itu..."Pemuda tampan lain yang bersurai merah menghela nafas."...Lebih baik kau usir dengan halus para penggemar mu itu yang menunggu depan pintu kelas," Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pintu yang sepertinya banyak dikerumuni beberapa Siswi.

"Cih itu tidak penting," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tidak peduli, para siswi yang akan meneriakinya jika ia melewati koridor itu begitu merepotkannya, yah meskipun ada kebanggaan di hati Sasuke mengetahui ia banyak digilai para gadis.

"Pangeran tampan kita memang cuek dan juga teme," Sahut Naruto seraya memasukan jarinya kedalam telinga dengan gerakan memutar.

"Tadi pagi aku dengar Aniki mu dan teman-temannya baru saja memukuli Sai, aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya, yang jelasi Itachi-san nampak sangat marah," Ucap Gaara mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto.

"Oh itu..."Sasuke mengeluarkan gadget nya dari dalam Saku celana, "..Aniki bilang Tikus pucat itu kembali mendekati Pacarnya, Ino,"

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Gaara hanya mengangguk saja, sedangkan Naruto pun mulai mengernyit begitu mendengar nama Kakak sepupu nya disebut.

"Itu bukan salah Shimura , Ino bilang padaku ia memang suka bergaul dengannya bukan karena apa-apa,"

"Hn? Tikus pucat itu perebut segalanya, dia pantas disingkirkan,"

Naruto menatap ke arah Gaara, hal yang sama pun juga dilakukan oleh Gaara , mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TENG TENG TONG

Bel Sekolah berbunyi , para murid pun mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, Gaara , Naruto dan Sasuke lekas kembali duduk dibangkunya ketika Asuma-sensei tiba dipintu.

Asuma berdiri didepan kelas, meneliti satu per satu muridnya, kemudian kembali berdecak.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Shimura?"

Murid-murid hanya diam, menganggapnya ada saja tidak pernah , mana tau mereka dimana keberadaan Sai sekarang.

"Sumimasen,"

Seluruh atensi beralih ke pintu yang baru digeser , menampakan pemuda pucat yang berdiri dengan plester di pipi kanannya.

"Dari mana saja kau Shimura?" Tanya Asuma.

"Ruang kesehatan,"

"Lalu kenapa pipi mu itu?"

"Jatuh.."

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk,"

Sai berdecih dalam hati, bahkan gurunya pun menatapnya seperti itu, apakah dirinya ini benar-benar hina? Bertanya hanya dalam bentuk Formalitas, tidak ada keinginan untuk mengusut atau pun mencari sebab lebam dipipinya, Sai benar-benar muak.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Sekolah berakhir , Sai baru ingat jika baru dua hari tepat ketika ujian semester pertama berakhir, biasanya nilai akan diumumkan ketika jam istirahat, tentunya papan pengumuman akan sesak dan penuh orang, Sai tidak mau repot-repot seperti itu.

Waktu Pulang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengecek nilai yang telah ia raih, hatinya berdebar, ia takut prestasi nya akan menurun dan Ayah, Bunda nya disana akan kecewa. Sai berjalan mendekati papan pengumunan yang hanya dilihat oleh dua siswa. Ia dengan acuh tetap berjalan seperti biasa, awalnya Sai mengira Dua orang siswa itu akan langsung pergi menjauhi tempat tapi mereka malah menatap Sai dengan tatapan biasa.

.

'Hah?'

.

Sai terperangah ketika melihat namanya masuk diposisi paling atas di angkatan kelas 2 tepat diatas Uchiha Sasuke. Sai melotot tidak percaya , yang benar saja?

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan melampaui Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna, Shimura," Salah satu diantara dua orang siswa tadi berkata.

"Sebenarnya nilai kalian hanya beda tipis, dari segi akademis dan non akademis masih jauh lebih tinggi Uchiha, tetapi sepertinya keangkuhannya mulai mengurangi nilainya,"Sahut pemuda berambut nanas dengan nada datar.

"Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati _Bulan besar_ , aku yakin Uchiha itu tidak akan diam saja melihat ini,"Sahut yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya.

"Tunggu _Bulan_ _besar_? Apa maksudmu Inuzuka?"Tanya Sai.

"Mereka yang mempunyai nilai unggul akan disebut Bulan besar, sedangkan Sasuke mungkin akan disebut bulan kecil,"Shikamaru berkata setengah berbisik.

"Terkadang kami bingung, kami bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian begitu mirip? Talenta, Kecerdasan bahkan fisik kalian hampir mirip apakah mungkin kalian Saudara kembar yang terpisah ? hahaha," Niat nya Kiba hanya ingin berguyon tidak bermaksud serius, tetapi Sai langsung tertohok mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersebunyi Shimura.."Mengacuhkan Guyonan Kiba, Shikamaru berujar serius pada Pemuda pucat tersebut."...Kami tidak memihak siapapun , tapi kami peduli denganmu,"

Sai hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan datar, bibirnya yang sudah sejak lama tidak tersenyum begitu kaku untuk ditarik atau sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi Shikamaru yang mempunyai Iq tinggi itu(Tapi malas) tentu tau tatapan Sai yang seakan mengatakan terimakasih padanya.

Sai bebalik pergi ketika Shikamaru mengangguk tulus. Kiba menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku cukup prihatin padanya, yah walaupun dia anak seorang koruptor yang-"

"Jangan asal bicara bodoh, Shimura Danzou itu bukan Ayah kandungnya,"

"HAHHH? Yang b-benar saja jangan asal bicara kau !"

"Hoammmmm..."Shikamaru menguap seraya berjalan menjauh,"...Itulah untungnya Mempunyai Ayah yang bekerja sebagai Aparat Negara,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Jauh dari perkiraan nya.

" _Heh dia Bulan besar kelas 2 ? Anak koruptor itu?"_

Ternyata niat melihat papan pangumuman di jam pulang juga bukan ide yang bagus.

" _Liat dia berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa cih,"_

" _Tapi menurutku dia cukup tampan yah walau tak setampan Sasuke-kun,"_

Persetan , Ia tidak memperdulikan murid-murid yang secara terang-terangan mulai menghinanya, ia harus secepatnya pulang dan bekerja di cafe tempat kerja sambilannya kini.

"Hey Bulan besar,"

Keparat! Cobaan ini lebih besar !

Sai menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, dibawah sana ada Sasuke dan teman-temanya yang menghadangnya belum lagi tatapan Sasuke yang hendak membunuhnya itu.

"Whe Omedetou Shimura, kau berhasil membobot peringkat 1 ne?" Bocah Namikaze lebih dulu menuai provokasi, disini Sai hanya bisa berdiam diri.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, sedetik kemudian kepalan tangan sudah menghantam perutnya.

DUGH

Sai merintih tanpa suara, ia jatuh terduduk, kekuatan pukulan Uchiha bungsu itu bukan main sakit nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi yang nomer 1?"

DUGH

"Ne Bulan besar?"

DUGH

"Kau sering disebut pelita dalam kegelapan kan?"

DUGH

"Sasuke ! Hentikan ! jika kau teruskan disini bisa bahaya jika ada guru yang melihat," Gaara melihat kesekitar, ia mulai risih dengan murid-murid yang mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"Cih , keparat, !" Wajah tampan Sasuke menekuk, tidak ada yang berani menatap Uchiha keras kepala satu ini.

"Gaara! Naruto bawa dia !"

.

.

.

BUGH

Tubuh Sai dihempas begitu saja disebuah ruangan gelap setelah beberapa saat tubuhnya kembali menjadi pukulan layaknya guling tinju bagi Sasuke.

"Kau pantas disini, kau hanya sampah !"

Bruk

Sasuke dan kawan-kawanya mengunci Sai di Gudang lama yang tidak terpakai, hal ini sedikit mengobati rasa dendam di hati Sasuke pada Sai. Ia berharap Sai mati dan membusuk disana.

Sai terbatuk kencang, darah keluar dari mulutnya, kepalanya pening , tubuhnya sangat lemas, ia meringis ketika memegangi perutnya, tak lama pun kesadaranya hilang.

.

.

.

.

"BODOH !"

Itachi menutup telinganya ketika Sasuke datang dengan berteriak.

"Heh kau yang bodoh,jangan berteriak sembarangan ,"

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya. Itachi mengernyit.

"Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu..."

Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adiknya.

"Sasuke ada apa denganmu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Adik bodohmu itu !"

Itachi mengernyit.

"Maksudmu... Shimura ? apa dia berulah lagi? Aku sudah menghajarnya kemarin,"

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Dia menggeser posisiku , dia menjadi peringkat utama di angkatan kami,"

Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Mungkin hanya kau saja yang kurang belajar Sasuke,"

"Dia yang keparat ! DIA YANG MEMBUAT KAASAN SAKIT SAMPAI SEKARANG ! DIA LAHIR DARI WANITA SIALAN YANG MEMBUAT KELUARGA KITA SEPERTI INI !"

"Tenangkan dirimu baka !"

Sasuke kembali mendecih, ia kemudian meninggalkan Itachi

.

.

.

.

.

Sai terbatuk, seketika darah keluar dari mulutnya , ia membuka kedua matanya,.

GELAP !

Tak ada satupun objek yang dapat dilihatnya, hanya kegelapan. Sai kembali terbatuk ketika hidungnya menghirup udara bercampur debu, ia meraba-raba sekitar berusaha mencari pegangan untuk menyangga tubuh nya yang kini sakit nya minta ampun, kepalanya pening , serasa dipukul ribuan bejana panas dan akhirnya kesadaran Sai kembali hilang.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tau betapa tersiks nya hidupmu.._

' _Siapa kau?'_

 _Bukalah matamu Sai..._

' _Kimi wo daree?'_

' _Aku adalah separuh dari dirimu..'_

.

.

.

Sai terbangun dari pingsannya ia terduduk dengan nafas memburu.

"Di...dimana aku?"

Ia terbatuk keras , keringat bercucuran memeluhi seluruh badanya.

"Astaga sejak kapan aku disini?"Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

 _Sejak Uchiha dan teman-temanya itu menyeretmu kesini..._

DEG

Sai tersentak, jantungnya berpacu, bulu roma nya merinding , tanganya bergetar hebat ketika mendengar suara lirih itu. Sai yakin ia sendirian ditempat ini, ia berani menjamin itu.

Lantas?

Saking takutnya ia tak berani menoleh, hanya diam dengan kaku menghadap kedepan.

 _Tataplah aku..._

Onyx Sai melebar, keringat meluncur dipelipisnya. Dengan Seluruh keberanian ia menoleh dengan pelan.

 _Shimura Sai..._

Sai secara reflek mundur kebelakang, onyxnya tanpa kedip menatap objek didepanya.

Setengah bayangan

Dengan rupa menawan namun nampak pucat

Mata amethyst yang pucat

Rambur panjang tergerai

Serta wajah ayu nya itu

Sai melihat kebawah dan mendapati ketidak adanya kaki yang menapak ditanah.

DEG DEG DEG

"A...apa maumu?" Sosok itu mendekat ,semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat.

Sai memejamkan matanya , angin yang tidak mengenakan berhembus membuat Sai bergidik.

 _Bantu aku..._

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

NJIRR PADAHAL MAU DIBIKIN ONESHOOT KOK JADI? Ah sudahlah,

Penggemar Saihina shipper tapi blum pernah menahkodai shipper ini nih, wahhh ini buat Umie Solihati yasesama penyuka Saihina hoho, salam buat Ozellie ozel dan Rameen, karya anda-anda sangat kusuka wkwkwk dan juga author lain yang sering saya baca juga karyanya hoho tentunya yang bertokoh utama Hyuuga Hinata

Oh iya ada yang pernah nonton drakor Master Sun? Ya berarti tau lah apa bedaya bulan besar dan kecil? Ide cerita diambil dari sana soalnya wkwkwk ane ngeliat Hee jo itu mirip Hinata dan Jo woon versi remaja nya juga mirip Sai maka terbitlah fic ini wkwkwk

Fic ini dipublis bertepatan hari pertama ane jadian sama Satoru :v lha kok? Curhat wkwkwk

Untuk fic fic yang belum dilanjut mohon bersabar ya, ane mohon sabar banget ane bener-bener sibuk sampe lupa dunia ff hehe,

Oke semoga kalian suka fic ini maaf deh Ino-chan bukan sama Sai disini , tapi kan canon tetap Saiino kwkwkwk

Oke tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk kelanjutan fic ini ya.

SEE YOU ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU

Salam Sejuta Romance


	2. Chapter 2

" _A...apa maumu?" Sosok itu mendekat ,semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat._

 _Sai memejamkan matanya , angin yang tidak mengenakan berhembus membuat Sai bergidik._

 _Bantu aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Siluet itu tersenyum, Sai menelan ludah dalam-dalam, jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

Syutt !

Tangan Siluet itu terangkat, Sai menutup matanya, tetapi dengan pelan ia buka kembali dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tangan Siluet itu yang menyentuh pipinya, meski sentuhanya tidak terasa tapi Sai masih bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan perasaan yang Siluet itu berikan.

 _Hyuuga Hinata Desu..._

Sai masih terperangah, jemari lentik Siluet itu masih menyentuh pipi tyrusnya.

"Hyuuga...Hinata? itukah namamu?"

Siluet itu mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih tepatri diwajah ayu nya, Sai kini tidak setakut tadi walaupun didalam benaknya masih menganggap ini hanya _dejavu_ semata.

"A-ano Hyuuga-san, b-bagaimana cara agar aku keluar dari sini?"

Siluet itu menghilang tanpa banyak bicara, Sai terperangah sekian detik , sebelum tertawa ringan.

"Sudah kuduga itu hanya khayalanku semata ahahahaha,"

Sai duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, ia menghentakan sol sepatunya pada ubin lantai, berharap saja mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melintas. Yah walaupun mustahil ada orang disekolah saat dini hari.

"Apa Ada orang disana?"

Sai tersentak, dari sepi dan keheningan yang mendominasi ada suara manusia meintrupsi, maka Sai tidak berpikir dua kali lagi untuk berteriak.

"Tolong aku ! aku terkunci didalam sini,"

Terdengar seperti suara dentingan kunci yang beradu, sepertinya orang diluar sedang bingung memilih kunci.

Sai mendapati Pria tua berdiri didepan pintu yang telah dibuka, ia lantas bersyukur karena penjaga sekolah masih berpatroli.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"Tanyanya dengan sarkastik, gelagatnya seperti orang yang baru mengakap pencuri.

"Gomen Kotetsu-san, aku etto.."

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kan?"

"Tidak aku benar-benar terkunci, sungguh,"

Kotetsu menatap Sai dengan datar, ia lantas kembali mengunci gudang dan bersikap tidak peduli.

"Lucu bila kau bilang kau terkunci disitu padahal nyatanya kau berlarian di Koridor," Kotetsu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam kebingungan.

Huh?

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.

.

.

Master Moon by me

.

Warning :Typo. OOC dll

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

Alarm ponsel berdering ,menganggu kemesraanya dengan ranjang, Sai terlalu malas untuk bangun, apalagi ketika baru saja semalam mendapati peristiwa aneh yang tak masuk akal, hah persetan lah dengan semua.

Lagipula memar-memar dan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya belum pulih benar, ia tidak mungkin bisa kesekolah hari ini, tidak dengan muka penuh lebam seperti ini.

Uchiha memang kejam, memangnya apa untungnya memukuli dirinya hingga seperti ini lalu tertawa bahagia? Seperti itukah cara kalian mendapat kebahagiaan?

Ingat sekali lagi Sai kau murni seorang Uchiha.

 _Ohayou_

Sai terkejut bukan kepalang, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini? Sama seperti kemarin Ekspetasi yang berkamuflase menjadi Realita.

 _Ohayou Sai_

Sosok cantik yng hampir transparan itu tersenyum tipis padanya, wajahnya sangat datar dan itu membuat Sai takut.

"O-ohayou,"

 _Kau harusnya bersekolah hari ini kan?_

Sai memijit keningnya perlahan."Apa pedulimu ? ku yakin kau hanya ilusiku semata !"

Siluet itu mendecih.

 _Aku ini nyata , mulai sekarang aku akan terus bersamamu._

Sai menjerit frustasi setelah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

Sai berjalan ditengah keramaian kota dengan jaket abu-abu usang dan tudung kepala nya, serta celana training dan sepatu kets lama nya, ia berjalan menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang berada di saku jaketnya.

 _Mau kemana kau?_

'Urusai na,"

Sai mempercepat langkahnya, ketika ia melewati lalu-lalang penduduk, jam 10 pagi biasanya hanya sedikit orang yang berjalan kaki , entah mengapa hari ini jalanan cukup ramai, Sai tidak ingat ada toko yang membuka diskon besar-besaran.

Semakin Sai berjalan, kerumunan itu semakin banyak, Sai mendongak dan mendapati orang-orang yang berkumpul melingkari sebuah truk yang diatasnya ada panggung kecil.

"..Kami bahkan melakukan banyak negosiasi oleh para pemerintah luar negeri untuk-"

Salah satu orang diatas panggung kecil itu berbicara seperti berpidato, banyak sekali para pengaman berjas di sekitarnya.

'Oh hanya promosi pemimpin kota 'Ujar Sai dalam hati.

Sai tidak peduli, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya jika tidak.

"Kau !"

Sosok itu ternyata mengikutinya dan menampakan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba ditengah keramaian ini, tapi anehnya orang-orang bersikap biasa, mungkin hanya Sai yang bisa melihatnya.

Hinata hanya diam, tatapan mata nya tertuju pada orang yang berkoar-koar di atas sana, Sai memperhatikan dengan seksama, apa hubungannya orang itu dengan Hinata?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Dengar ya aku tidak peduli dengan para penjabat jadi lebih baik aku pergi sekarang,"

Sai melangkahkan kakinya, baru 3 langkah ia berjalan Hinata menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh, penutup kepalanya terbuka.

"Apa-apan kau," Sai mendesis sebelum ia menyadari ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Astaga ada anak koruptor disini,"

"Hee dia anak nya danzou kan? Si pembunuh dan pemakan uang negara itu?"

"Kimochiwaruii,"

Sai menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya erat, banyak orang disekitarnya yang mulai mencemohnya.

"..Dan tentu nya saya akan memberantas para Koruptor-koruptor Negara,"

Kalimat yang dikeluarkan calon pemimpin kota itu membuat semua orang disana riuh bersorak, Sai pun memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh.

Hinata menatap sengit orang diatas panggung itu , tatapan matanya tajam , aura disekitar mulai terasa tak nyaman

 _Otou-san.._

Sai berlari-terus berlari , dahi nya berpeluh keringat , nafas nya tertahan, matanya terbelalak ketakutan, Sai benar-benar ketakutan.

Sai menemukan sebuah lorong gelap diantara dua gedung, lorong itu kecil, hanya ada beberapa kucing liar yang menjadikanya tempat bernaung, Sai memilih untuk menenangkan diri disana, ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan mengusap peluhnya.

 _Kau itu bukan Shimura.._

Sai tersentak, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

Hinata tersenyum

 _beberapa orang tau_

Sai memeluk kedua lututnya."Celaka, setelah ini mungkin Itachi dan Sasuke akan membunuhku,"

 _Tidak akan ada yang membunuhmu.._

"Eh mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku,"

 _Maafkan aku... kau marah padaku?_

"T-tidak..."Sai tersenyum tipis,sangat tipis."...Aku merasa memiliki teman,"

 _Teman ya.._

"J-jadi mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap kedepan dengan datar.

 _Dia ..Ayahku.._

Sai mengangguk."Oh begitu,"

 _Kau tidak marah?_

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu,"

Hinata menatap Sai yang menunduk, ia begitu kasihan pada pemuda ini, ia terasingkan , tidak ada satupun orang yang menginginkan kehadirannya, Hinata sesekali bisa menyentuhnya, Namun hanya sesekali.

"Aku belum tau banyak tentangmu , Hinata, Kau ini sudah mati ?"

 _Belum_

Sai mengernyit heran, kalo gadis ini belum mati lantas mengapa ia bisa berkeliaran tanpa tubuhnya seperti itu.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku membantumu apa?"

 _Aku mengalami koma pasca kecelakaan, tubuhku masih ada dirumah sakit , aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku_

Sai mengangguk paham, ia sangat ingin mendengar banyak cerita dari Hinata tapi tidak ditempat ini.

"Baiklah, aku ingin pulang, kau mau ikut?"

Sai menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket, Hinata berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Nanti sore aku akan bekerja, kau mau ikut?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias, rambutnya terayun-ayun mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai?"

Itachi yang sedang asyik bermain shougi dengan Hidan mengernyit mendapati kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan emosi.

"Bukan aku, kau tanya saja pada Saskay,"

Ino menggeram sebal."Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kau dan adikmu, mengapa kalian selalu jahat padanya, padahal dia itu kan s-"

Mulut Ino terbungkam oleh organ yang sama dari pemilik yang berbeda, Itachi melepas pagutan nya dan berbisik pelan.

"Hampir saja ne,"

"Hoi Itachi , kau jangan seenaknya bermesraan disini," Si pemuda berwajah babyface mengumpat kesal.

"Urusai, bilang saja kau iri,"

Ino termanggu , ia mendecih sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Itachi.

"Kenapa dia?"Siswa bertindik bertanya. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Tapi tidak dengan siswa bersurai pirang panjang satu ini, ia mengernyitkan dahi nya heran, seperti nya sepupunya tadi akan mengatakan sesuatu, Namun dicegah oleh Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh aku menang,"

"Urusai, kita sudah remaja Kiba bukan lagi anak-anak, kau masih saja menyuruhku untuk menemanimu bermain ular tangga,"Shikamaru menatap gusar papan permainan yang mengambil alih meja tidurnya, salahkan saja sipelaku , Kiba.

"Lalu aku akan mengajak siapa lagi? Shino? Ah dia sedang asyik di Lab biologi..."

"...Oh ya soal perkataanmu kemarin, cukup membuatku penasaran,"

Shikamaru menyingkirkan segala tetek-bengek permainan kuno diatas meja nya dan mulai menempelkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Penasaran bagaimana?"

"Tentang Shimura,"

"Oh,"

Kiba mempelintir ujung poninya,"Aku dengar-dengan hari ini Sai tidak masuk sekolah, ada yang bilang kemarin ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Sai dan kawan-kawan,"

Shikamaru menguap bosan.

"Dia terugikan karena satu kelas dengan orang yang paling membecinya, tidak ada celah untuk menghindar,"

Kiba termenung menatap lantai, ia bingung mengapa duo uchiha bersaudara itu begitu membenci Sai, Kiba sedikit tau alasannya, tapi ia merasa ini semua cukup tak masuk akal, Jika Sasuke marah karena kedudukannya direbut, kenapa ia sedari dulu begitu membecinya, Lalu Itachi, Kiba pernah mendengar bahwa Sai mendekati kekasihnya, Ino.

Bukannya Ino lebih dekat dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru dibandingkan Sai?

Kiba yakin ada masalah lain yang menyebabkn mereka bersateru, besar kecilnya masalah itu pasti cukup memberatkan Sai.

"Hei Shika, bagaimana sepulang sekolah kita mampir makan dikedai Jiraiya-san? Ku dengar Sai bekerja paruh waktu disana,"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebalah alisnya heran."Kau seperti seorang gadis yang menguntit pemuda yang kau taksir,"

"Urusai, aku akan ajak Chouji dan Shino nanti,"

.

.

.

 _Apa tempat kau bekerja jauh?_

"Tidak sampai 10 km mungkin sekitar 7 km,"Sai mengenakan sweater dingin dan celana hitam, ia tidak memakai penutup kepala apapun, ia tampil apa adanya.

 _Kita bisa menaiki sepeda kan?"_

Sai tertawa miris."Aku tidak punya sepeda atau alat transportasi lain,"ia mengunci apartementnya dan berjalan keluar, ditatapnya salju yang berturunan."Aku sudah biasa jalan kaki,"

Hinata kembali merenung, dulu ia hidup serba berkecukupan, ia pergi kemanapun dengan mobil mewah hasil uang bisnis sang Ayah, tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk bekerja seperti Sai.

 _Yosh ayo berangkat_

Tempat berkerja Sai berada dipinggiran jalanan kota Tokyo di distrik Gaki, kedai yang cukup luas itu diampit oleh gedung perusahaan. Pemilik kedai sendiri merupakan kakek tua genit yang baik hati, ia bercerita pada Sai bahwa ia mempunyai keponakan yang menjadi Direktur besar di perusahaan sebelah kedainya itu dan keponakan nya itu memiliki seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Sai.

"Kau sudah datang, wah keringkan rambutmu dengan handuk dulu ya,"

"Haiik,"

Jiraiya tau masa lalu kelam Sai, meskipun begitu ia tidak mau seperti penduduk lain yang mengucilkannya, ia termasuk orang yang mengetahui pula Sai bukan anak biologis dari Danzou, bahkan Jiraiya sudah menganggap Sai sebagai cucu sendiri.

Dia tidak seperti orang-orang.

Sai hampir lupa, ia akan berganti baju, Namun mahluk cantik satu ini masih berada didekatnya.

"Hinata bisa kau menghilang sebentar, aku akan berganti baju,"

Hinata menyadari kebodohannya, ia menyengir ria.

 _Ah gomen_

Hinata pun menghilang, Sai mengganti bajunya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Irraishaimasen,"

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Chouji mengambil tempat duduk dipojok kedai, Kiba memperhatikan ke sepenjuru ruangan.

"Apa yang kau cari Kiba?"Tanya Shino penasaran.

" _Gebetannya_ ," Yang menyahut malah Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat jitakan pada kepala nanasnya.

"Kau baka hah? Kau lupa tujuan kita kemari? Tanya Kiba.

"Makan-makan kan?"Chouji membuka kemasan cemilan yang ia simpan ditas. Kiba menatapnya dengan dahi bersiku-siku."Yang kau tau Cuma makan,makan dan makan huh,"

"Baiklah, kita harus memesan,"

"Biar aku saja, apa yang kalian inginkan?"Chouji bersiap bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ramen miso,"

"Nasi Omelet saus tacho,"

"Kau gila huh Shino?"

"Urusai,"

Shikamaru menguap,"Samakan pesananku denganmu Chouji, dengan porsi yang tidak berlebihan,"

"Oke siap,"Chouji berjalan ke Counter, yang lainnya menunggu dengan bosan.

"Jiraiya-san, apa kau sudah gila atau memang kekurangan Pegawai, sampai-sampai memperkerjakan anak itu?"Salah satu pelanggan wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Kiba dan kawan-kawan bercakap pada Pria tua berambut putih yang bernama Jiraiya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia anak yang baik dan rajin, Terumi-san,"

Mei Terumi-nama wanita itu- menyeruput Ocha miliknya.

"Kau tahu kan tentang masa lalu nya dan keluarganya?"

Jiraiya tersenyum."Lantas aku harus mengucilkannya seperti kalian, maaf saja aku tidak sekeji itu,"Mei merengut sebal."Aku memang pernah mendengar bahwa Danzou yang licik itu bukan Ayah kandungnya, tapi Marganya masih ada pada nama belakangnya bukan?"

"Itu hanya marga , Ayolah dia hanya anak sekolahan yang polos, dimana hati nurani kalian?"Jiraiya dengan sedikit kesal meninggalkan wanita yang biasa ia rayu itu, Ia sudah menganggap Sai sebagai cucu nya sendiri, ia tidak ingin cucu nya menjadi bahan cemohan.

Shikamaru juga memperhatikan itu dari kejauhan, bahkan ia tidak menyadari Chouji yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, Shikamaru pernah 2 kali satu kelas sewaktu disekolah menengah pertama dengan Sai, dan bodohnya ia bersikap tak peduli ketika anak itu dibully oleh teman-teman dikelasnya. Sewaktu itu Shikamaru tidak mau ikut camput , asalkan tidak menganggu jam tidurnya.

"Haik Dozou,"

Empat orang dimeja itu menatap pemuda pucat yang menyajikan makanan dimeja mereka tanpa mengangkat pandangan.

"Etto... Shimura?"

Sai mendongak perlahan, onyx nya bersirobok dengan keempat orang yang sedang menatapnya. Sai tidak terkejut toh bukan baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan teman sekolah nya dikedai ini, Sai sudah kenyang untuk mendapat cemohan, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak selera makan pelanggan dan berujung merugikan Jiraiya. Untuk itu iya sesegera mungkin untuk berbalik menuju dapur.

"Dia terlalu kaku,"

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar tanggapan Chouji."Bayangkan saja bertahun-tahun kau dicemoh dan dikucilkan orang-orang, kau pasti bersikap sedingin itu,"

"Harusnya semua orang tau jika Danzou bukan Ayahnya,"Kiba menyesapi aroma ramen dimangkoknya.

"Cih semua sudah tau, bukan itu masalahnya, kau ingat apa yang diucapkan wanita tadi? Marga Shimura masih menjadi nama belakangnya,"Shino menjawab dengan ketus, mengolok dalam hati kebodohan pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah lah cepat habiskan makananmu dan ayo pulang,"

.

.

Sai sampai di Apartement nya tepat ketika Hujan salju bertambah deras, beruntunglah ia yang nekat menerjang salju agar tidak terjebak badai.

Penghangat kecil dikamarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, ia merapatkan syal biru tua yang baru saja tadi diberikan Jiraiya, Sai cukup tersentuh.

 _Kau kedinginan ya?_

Sai melirik sekilas , Hinata duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri diatas kasur miliknya, Mata bulan gadis itu meredup ketika menatap dirinya.

"Kalau kau sudah tau mengapa bertanya,"

Kekehan gadis itu terdengar, sejenak kemudian gadis itu sudah duduk didepannya , Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran Kasur.

"Kalau aku boleh tau? Kau sakit apa? Sampai bisa meninggalkan tubuhmu begini,"

 _Aku tidak sakit , aku hanya koma setelah kecelakaan itu, tidak paham juga kah ?!_

Dilihatnya gadis itu merengut sebal."Aaa gomen ,gomen aku lupa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

 _Aku dijodohkan, aku tidak ingin , sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk mati dengan mobil pertamaku.._

"Kau gila huh?"

 _Kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak menyukai lelaki itu, lagipula kami baru SMA, hanya karena urusan jabatan laknat itu , Ayahku ingin menjodohkanku.._

Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan emosi yang tidak terkendalikan, jika Hinata berwujud manusia pasti wajahnya sangat merah menahan amarah.

"Aku yakin pasti keluargamu merisaukanmu sekarang, kau sungguh tidak ingin kembali?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Sai menghela nafas, memangnya apa enaknya berkeliaran dalam wujud tak kasat mata seperti itu.

 _Aku senang berada disini, menemanimu.._

Sai mendongak menatap gadis itu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan Hinata berbeda dari yang lainnya...

Tatapan Hinata mirip seperti ..

Tatapan ibu nya, satu-satu nya wanita yang ia sayangi.

"Kau tidak membenciku? Aku adalah anak seorang koruptor kau tahu,"

Hinata mengangguk.

 _Aku tahu, lalu mengapa? Tidak berarti kau juga seorang koruptor kan? Kau mulia dan aku tau itu.._

Perasaan ini asing, hati Sai menghangat, perut nya bergejolak seperti dihuni ribuan kupu-kupu, rasa yang membuat kedua pipinya terasa panas, meski begitu Sai tetap berekspresi dengan datar.

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilan,"Sai mengalihkan pandangan, mata gadis itu seperti mengikatnya.

 _Dasar keras kepala! Sudahlah aku akan tidur.._

Gadis itu terjun ke ranjang miliknya, Sai mengira sebelumnya hantu tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan benda, tapi ketika melihat Hinata , mungkin persepsi nya kini berubah.

"Akan kubawa selimut dan bantal ku ke sofa, kau tidak akan merasa kedinginan kan? Saraf mu tidak berfungsi,"

 _Baiklah_..

Sai merebahkan dirinya pada Sofa satu-satunya diruangan kecil yang disebut ruang tamu itu, Sai enggan untuk memejamkan matanya, perasaan itu masih belum hilang, seperti mematikan saraf nya, ia sulit untuk menutup mata.

Hinata orang kedua yang peduli padanya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya selain Jiraiya, Sai hari ini tidak merasakan kesendirian seperti hari-hari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, rasanya tentu masih asing, tapi Sai berusaha menggunakan Logika, itu hanya hantu yang berkeliaran, pikir Sai.

Kelopaknya menutup perlahan, menenggelamkan Netra kelam miliknya, besok akan ada hari baru, hari baru dimana ia tak lagi sendiri.

Sai terlelap dengan nyaman tanpa menyadari tangan pucat seseorang yang mengelus surai raven miliknya.

 _Oyasumii Sai.._

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Ayo kembali berlayar, maafkan daku yang terlalu mabuk dengan kapal Levihan di fandom sebelah sehingga melupakan OTP ini. Ada yang rindu fic ini kah?

Ada yang mau kenal lebih dekat? Barangkali yang suka crackpair Hinata seperti SaiHina, Sasuhina, Sasohina,KibaHina? Ayo menjadi lebih dekat siapa tau kita bisa berlayar bersama hehe

Line : Nastiti11_

Nghhh berniat kah anda untuk mereview?

Salam Sejuta Romance


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini semua berkasnya Shimura, isi sesuai petunjuk , kemudian serahkan kepadaku saat jam makan siang," Guru fisika yang selalu membawa babi peliharaan nya itu tersenyum simpul seraya menyerahkan map berisi beberapa dokumen, Sai menyambutnya dengan sopan.

"Arigatou Gonzaimasu," Ia menunduk dan pamit untuk meninggalkan ruang guru.

Hasil dari kerja keras nya sampai ia berhasil mebobot peringkat satu seangkatan membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa selama satu tahun kedepan, itu cukup untuk mengurangi beban pengeluaran keuangan Sai.

SET!

Sai tersentak ketika mapnya berpindah tangan , ia menatap seseorang yang berdiri tegap didepannya.

"Yo Shimura,"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke mendecih, ia berbisik dengan pelan."Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu Shimura,"

Jika saja ini bukan koridor yang dekat dengan ruangan guru tentu saja ia akan kembali menghabisi Sai disini.

Sasuke membuka map ditangannya dengan tidak peduli, ia menyeringai ketika membaca apa yang tertera dalam berkas tersebut.

"Beasiswa? Jadi karena ini kau tidak pernah lagi menerima uang dari keluarga kami?"

Sai hanya terdiam, tatapanya tajam dan datar. Ia begitu was-was jika sewaktu-waktu Sasuke merobek berkas penting itu.

"Ini ambilah.."Tanpa diduga Sasuke menyerahkan map itu seperti sedia kala kewajah Sai."...Menjauhlah dari keluargaku, itu lebih baik,"

Selesai mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sai yang masih termanggu, pun tatapannya tidak kunjung beralih dari punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Okasan.."

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan Uchiha-sama,"

Fugaku turun dari mobil mewahnya, kacamata hitam nya ia turunkan begitu melihat seorang pria menghampirinya.

"Mari Uchiha-sama,"

Fugaku didampingi dua pengawalnya mengikuti Pemuda bermanik khas Hyuuga itu, pria itu bernama Kou , Assistant Pribadi Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Disini ruangannya, Uchiha-sama,"

Fugaku berdehem sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam ruang Inap didedepannya. Didalam sudah ada Hiashi dan Anak laki-lakinya

"Fugaku ,Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik seperti yang kau lihat, saudaraku. Sekarang aku ingin menjenguk anakmu, bagaimana keadaan terakhirnya?" Manik onyx Fugaku menatap nanar seorang gadis yang terkulai lemas diranjang rumah sakit dengan perban dikepala dan tabung oksigen. Tangan Fugaku terulur menyentuh pipi Hinata.

Dingin!

Serasa menyentuh mayat, Fugaku menahan nafasnya.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan Uchiha-san," Neji, kakak laki-laki hinata menyahut kalem, Pria yang sudah bertunangan itu ikut mendekat ke sisi ranjang sang adik tersayang dan mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kecelakaan itu, kami sekeluarga akan selalu mendoakan keajaiban datang."

"Haiik, Arigatou Gonzaimasu"

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Master Moon by me**

 **.**

 **Warning :Typo. OOC dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

Asuma Sensei mengajar dikelas 2A seperti biasa, manik obsidiannya menatap kesepenjuru ruangan dan tersenyum tipis mendapati murid pucatnya menghadiri kelasnya seperti biasa.

"Omedetou Shimura , kau berhasil membobot peringkat utama di kelas 2 ,"

"A-arigatou sensei," Sai berdiri dan beojigi dengan kikuk, ia merasakan hawa membunuh ditengkuknya.

Asuma mengangguk dan mulai menerangkan materi pendidikan sejarah seperti biasanya, Sai menulis semua yang diterangkan oleh Asuma tak tertinggal satupun, ketika asuma sedang lengah ataupun duduk untuk rehat, akan selalu ada lemparan kertas yang mengenai kepala dan punggungnya. Sai sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, kadang buntalan kertas itu diisi oleh batu, telur ataupun tomat.

Terkadang Sai harus mandi diwc sekolah untuk membersihkan kotoran yang disebabkan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

Ketika lonceng berakhir, Sai melangkahkan kaki nya secepat mungkin menuju atap, jam istirahat terkadang ada beberapa murid yang beristirahat diatas sana untuk berduaan bersama kekasih ataupun mencari tempat yang tenang.

Namun bagi Sai, disana tempat aman dimana ia terbebas dari bully an.

.

.

.

.

"Hee Aniki, apa kau melihat Ita-kun?"

Deidara menurunkan majalah yang ia baca, manik aquamarine nya menatap seorang gadis yang mempunyai perawakan hampir mirip dengannya.

"Sepertinya dia kekantin bersama Akatsuki , kau ada perlu apa?"

Ino mengangkat kotak bekal yang ia bawa, Deidara mendengus pelan."Kau membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Itachi setiap hari tapi tidak untuk ku dan Naruto,"

Ino terkekeh, ia duduk disamping kursi kakaknya,"Ne jadi kau iri? Jika kau ingin, mulai besok akan kubuatkan, tidak usah merajuk seperti itu,"

Deidara mencibir , majalah nya yang tadi ia baca ia letakkan , kini ia menatap Ino dengan serius.

"Ne Ino, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu.."

.

.

.

.

 _Kau memang suka menyendiri ya?_

Sai menghela nafas, pensil dan buku gambar ditangannya ia letakan sebentar.

"Kau tau Hinata, aku belum terbiasa denganmu, kau membuatku terkejut,"

 _Ehehe gomen_

Sai tidak melirik tapi ia tau arwah itu duduk tenang disebelahnya.

 _Apa kau sudah makan siang?_

"Tidak lapar,"

 _Tidak lapar atau takut dengan sasuke dan kawan-kawan_

Sai menoleh dengan pelan,"Kau sudah tau jawabannya , tidak perlu bertanya,"

Hinata tersenyum, ia bersedekap dada sambil menatap langit.

 _Kapan kau akan menghadapi mereka Sai?_

"Suatu saat.. Aku pernah berharap keluarga Uchiha menerimaku tanpa pandang bulu, hanya saat itu aku bisa menghadapi Sasuke," Baru kali ini Sai berbiicara panjang lebar, ia kadang merasa bodoh ketika menyadari ia berbicara dengan mahluk tak kasat mata.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sai.

 _Aku tidak sabar.._

"Dan pada saat itu kau harus pulih dari koma mu,"

 _Hai'i ganbarimasu_

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat Shino?" Pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu bertanya pada si pemuda gendut. Pemuda yang ditanya menggeleng dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Rhow akwo tidwak twau kruk,"

Kiba menatapnya dengan jijik."selesaikan dulu keripik yang ada dimulutmu itu Chouji!"

"Aku melihatnya , ia baru saja pamit keperpustakaan untuk mengambalikan buku,"Ujar Shikamaru mengemasi alat tulisnya, bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, mereka berempat sudah berencana akan menjenguk teman mereka.

"Astaga bocah itu, kau tau? Sedari tadi Handphone nya tidak aktif, bagaimana dia tau jika kita akan berangkat sekarang juga,"

Shikamaru menguap bosan , ia memperlihatkan sebuah buku didepan wajah si penyuka Anjing.

"Aku akan menyusulnya kesana, bukan karena apa, aku juga ingin mengembalikan buku," Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas keluar kelas, Kiba berteriak agar Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yosh Ayo Chouji kita tunggu dikoridor," Ia dan teman gendutnya berjalan dikoridor dengan pelan, menunggu agar kedua temannya menyusul mereka secepatnya.

"Hei kalian murid kelas 2 !"

Kiba dan Shino terdiam , mereka menoleh serentak dan mendapati kakak dari sang pangeran sekolah Sasuke.

"Itachi-senpai? Ada yang b-bisa kami bantu?"

Itachi menatap adik kelasnya tersebut dengan malas, "Apa kau melihat Shimura?"

"T-tidak Senpai, dikoridor ini hanya tersisa orang orang dari kelas kami,"

Itachi mendekat ke arah mereka, sontak Kiba dan Chouji memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hee jadi kau tidak sekelas dengan tikus pucat itu ya?"

"T-tidak senpai, Shimura itu berada dikelas A,"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu jaa ne , maaf menganggu kalian." Itachi berbalik, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan koridor, lantas keduanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Keluarlah Shimura,"

Kiba bersandar didinding koridor, ia sebetulnya tau sedari tadi Sai bersembunyi di ruang barang olahraga tepat disamping mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Kiba tersenyum "Jangan meremehkan endusan hidungku ini,"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau dirimu ini anjing?"Ujar Chouji sakartik

"Urusaii yo!"

Pupil Kiba menatap pemuda pucat didepannya,"Aku tau berat bagimu, aku tidak akan memandangmu rendah ketika kau bersikap lembek begitu didepan mereka, tapi asal kau tau shimura , masalah tidak akan berakhir jika kau tidak menghadapi dan menyelesaikannya,"

Sai mendecih dalam hati, mereka tidak tau apa yang kini ia alami.

"Dan seandainya kau tau Inuzuka, masalahku tidak dapat terselesaikan hanya dengan cara menghadapinya,"

"HUH?"

"Arigatou, "

Sai berbalik , kedua tangannya ia letakkan disaku blazer.

"Shimura.."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kiba dengan datar.

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya dengan risih 'suasana tidak mendukung'gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jangan takut untuk bercerita,"

"He?"

"M-maksudku, jika kau butuh seseorang atau yahh yang kau namakan teman, kami bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahmu,"

Sai masih menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan pandangan mata kebingungan.

Kiba merengut."Kami tulus _loh,_ mau atau tidak tergantung dirimu, hanya itu,"

"Arigatou,"

Sai berbalik kedepan sepenuhnya, ia mulai berjalan pelan menjauhi kiba dan couji, berbarengan dengan Shikamaru yang baru datang dari perpustakaan.

"Ayo berangkat ! Aku sudah memberti tau Shino kita akan menjenguk Hinata sekarang , ia akan menyusul nanti,"

Sai membalikan badannya dengan cepat, matanya terbelalak, sayangnya Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan Kiba, Chouji?"

"Ia tadi berbicara dengan Shimura dan.."

Suara mereka mulai tenggelam dimakan jarak, Sai menatap lantai gusar, ia yakin tidak salah dengar.

'kita akan menjenguk Hinata'

'menjenguk'

'Hinata'

Tanpa pikir panjang Sai mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang referensi di dalam perpustakaan, tidak peduli omelan Ayame yang menegur nya berlarian didalam ruangan.

Ia menyalakan sebuah komputer diruang referensi, mencari desk data murid konoha gakuen dan mengetikan sebuah nama disana.

Hinata

Tertera dikotak pilihan hanya satu yang bernama Hinata, dengan tegang sai mengklik nama itu.

Sai menahan nafasnya ketika profil pelajar Hinata terbuka, dari fotonya jelas itu merupakan sosok yang sering kali mengikutinya akhir akhir ini.

Dan Sai dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika mendapati Hinata berada dikelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

Sai menempelkan kepalanya pada meja komputer , ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Jadi orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah Sasuke, Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Ehehe gomen yang nunggu lama.

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
